Ups and Downs of a perfect couple
by ChannyStemiShizzle
Summary: Chad helps Sonny, but at what price? Sometimes, dealing with someone's problems, means you need someone there for you too...
1. Prologue

**Ok, I know this story is depressing and is just in whole a depressing theme, but this is how I write and I'm sorry if I offend anyone and I try to make it seem as realistic as possible. Please remember, some of these events have actually happened to me, or people I know and I really don't want any hate or anything. I started writing this story because one day I was really down and felt like I needed to write it into a story. I'm not looking for sympathy but I think this story may help some people, who would be very lucky to have none of these events happen to them, to understand what some people go through. It's not all sad though, don't worry, and I have had a friend check it and she gave me good feedback so, yeah. If anyone has any ideas of how it can be improved, you are more than welcome to review your ideas, or PM me. Thanks **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Sonny With a Chance, ok? k.**

**

* * *

****Prologue**

It's so hard without him here with me. I can't take it anymore, it's physically killing me. Physically because….well…I started cutting. I'm not proud of it. I hide it. Ashamed. Apparently I hide the marks very well, since no one had noticed, well, I think they haven't…

Anyway, I'm, Sonny Munroe and this is my story. The story of how I survived one of the most horrifying events I could ever dream of or rather, have nightmares about.

* * *

**I know it's a short prologue but I hope the chapters will be a lot longer, thanks for reading**

**-Demi xxx**


	2. What does he want?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance, only the plot line to this story.**

For what seemed like the millionth time, I let the metal slice the skin of my upper thigh as a few tears ran sown my slightly ghost-like cheeks, while blood crawled down my leg.

Carefully, I stood up from sitting on the seat of the toilet which was located in the corner of mine and Tawni's dressing room, hidden away in a small room behind a locked wooden door. I reached into the small cupboard above the mini sink-like structure and took out a small box of white bandages.

Slowly, I let the knee-high skirt of my dress fall over my thighs, washed my hands, hid the small, sharp knife back in the cupboard and walked out into the dressing room with the biggest, fakest smile on my face, holding back the tears that were building up inside of me.

As always, I as met with the face of a very annoyed Tawni. "What took you so long? I have to go!"

"go then…" I mumbled as she stalked past me. I took a deep breath, relieved that she didn't notice. If anyone were to notice, it would be Tawni.

As I sat down in the chair at my dressing room, the intercom went off, "ALL SO RANDOM CAST MEMBERS TO SET," I groaned and stood up, my leg slightly hurting. I deserved the pain, so I just carried on going, regardless of the pain.

As I walked down the hallway towards set, my arm was grabbed by an unexpected hand. Chad. "Chad let go of me! I have to go to rehearsal!"

"No you don't, you're coming with me!" ok, this is confusing…

" what are you talking about?" I said, confused.

"You and me are going to have a talk Sonny, it's ok, Marshall let you go early," he explained as he pulled me along the hallways to his dressing room.

"Uhmm…ok?" I allowed him to pull me along the hallways until we got to his dressing room and he pulled me inside, sat me on the couch and locked the door. He sat next to me, "Chad, what is this about?"

He looked straight into my eyes, "Sonny, are you on your period? Is it your time of month?"

"Uhmm..no," I replied, really confused.

His eyes diverted to a spot on my leg, "then why is there blood on your leg?"

**A/N: there you go, first chapter, a little late but oh well. Hope you liked it, please review **


	3. Never Thought This Would Happen

Chapter Three

**Sonny's POV**

I looked over to where he was looking and muttered**, **"oh shit.." before looking up at him, "why does it matter to you anyways?"

"You're not the same, Sonny, you've seemed different over the past few days distant... almost, I can see it in your eyes, when the randoms do or say something that would normally annoy you and you brush it off as if you...i dont know.. you deserve it?"

"Stalker much?" i tried to change the subject.

"No, Sonny. I'm serious. You've changed..and not for the better. You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Y-yeah I'm sure..." I'm sure he heard the stutter in my voice.

I looked down, "you don't sound so sure but, it's okay, it's none of my business anyway right? But," he lifted my chin to make me look at him, "I'm always here if you need to talk okay?"

I nodded my head, accidently allowing a tear to roll down my cheek. He instantly pulled me into his arms and I didn't object. This is what I needed right now. He held me while the tears cascaded down my face and soaked his shirt, without him protesting.

He just held me and whispered repeatedly, "everything's going to be okay," which really is all I needed right now.

After fifteen minutes, my sobs quietened and my breathing finally returned to normal. I realised the position in which me and chad were in and my cheeks went really warm. He must've noticed because he caressed my cheek gently.

"Sonny..." he started. "Y-yeah," my voice was a little hoarse from the crying.

"Can I uhm..see your scars? If you don't mind that is." For sone reason I felt like I could trust him. Silently, I lifted the skirt of my dress and removed the bandages I had previously, but not very securely obviously, placed there.

Gently, he traced the scars with his soft fingers, making me smile a little. This was a totally different reaction than to that of my mother's reaction. She went mental at me, didnt even let me explain myself andd she took the next flight to wisconsin to get away from me.

He whispered, "why?"

Instantly, my smile faded and another impossible tear rolled down my cheek, "because it's my fault my Dad's dead."

**A/N: I am re-uploading the chapters because they looked all...ugh. So yeah, please review if you haven't already. :)**


	4. Suprise

Chapter four

**Sonny's POV**

After Chad gathered himself, he spoke, "I don't understand..."

"No one understands." He embraced me into his arms again and I hid my face in his chest.

He caressed my hair gently, "I don't think it's your fault."

I looked up at him, "it was. I was selfish and let him die. I didnt even call for help. I just sat next to him and watched him die," my voice broke on the last word.

"Allison Munroe. It is not your fault that he died."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't"

"yes it was!"

He took both of my hands in one of his holding me still and tickled me with the other hand, "it wasn't your fault"

I was laughing too much to even contradict him, "stop iiiit!"

He stopped tickling me and help me close to him, "it's not your fault sonshine, it's never your fault, ok?"

I nodded and rested my head against his chest, loving this moment we were having, no matter how out of the ordinary it was.

Slowly, he lifted my chin so his eyes were staring into mine and eventually I got lost in the ocean of his glistening blue eyes.

Something happened next that was unforgettable.

Some may even describe it as random.

We kissed.

**A/N: Re-uploaded this one as well so its easier to read, hopefully I'll get more reviews. I've also realised these are really short so I'll try and lengthen them. :)**


	5. I Love YOU

**Chapter Five**

**Sonny's POV**

His soft lips moved in synch with mine slowly and gently. Slowly, my arms wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling my body closer to his. His tongue slid across my bottom lip, pleading for entrance into my mouth. I parted my teeth slightly, allowing enough room for his tongue to slide into my mouth and our tongues collided gently.

Too soon, he pulled away gently, to get oxygen. His eyes bore into mine and unthinkingly I whispered, "I love you."

I then heard the most unexpected collection of words ascape through his soft lips, "I love you too."

A wide, face-eating smile spread across my lips and was copied onto his face, as if I were looking into a mirror, but not.

He leaned in and gave me a short, soft kiss once more, which i returned, "Sonny Munro, will you be my girlfriends?"

I bit my lip, "Yes," I nodded my head.

The smile returbed to my face and just as quickly faded, "but what about our casts? They'll hate us forever, they won't agree-" he cut me off placing a finger over my lips.

"Do you love me?" he asked, simply.

I nodded, seeing as though it was quite impossible to talk with his finger over my lips.

"Then I don't care what they think, from now on I only care about what YOU think, baby."

I kissed his finger, indicating for him to remove it from my lips as much as it felt nice to have it there. He removed it and chuckled softly.

"I love you Chad Dylan Cooper."

"I love you too Sonny Munroe."

**A/N: Eh, I'll start lengthening them soon, I have to type them in the library which kinda sucks but oh well. :P **

**Demi**


	6. Happy Anniversary

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own SWAC. Period.**

Chapter 6

Three months, twenty-nine days, twelve hours and thirty minutes...

Not that anyone's counting. Ha.

It was half an hour until the exact moment when our four-month-aversary would begin. Currently, I am sat in my room, waiting for Chad's text that would signal the beginning of our fourth month together. He did this every month, without a doubt.

Fifteen minutes later to go and i could barely contain myself, silly right? It's only four months, but to Chad and me it meant a lt. Our casts had gotten over the whole "rivalry" thing and had accepted we were happy with each other. Occasionally, when Chad and Me "locked lips" (as Tawni says), we'd hear their repulsed voices begging for us to stop, that would always make me blush – much to Chad's entertainment.

Five minutes to go. Chad had helped me a lot over the past four months...or rather three months, twenty-nine days, twelve hours and fifty-five minutes...haha. He showed me day by day that it wasn't my fault. I think I fell for him more and more each day. I always thought about him, which kept me happy, and made sure I spent every possible moment I could with him. He was the cure to my diseased life, making sure I felt safe and he was always extremely protective over me.

*Five Minutes Later*

No text. He hasn't texted me. He ALWAYS texts me. Without a doubt. Maybe his clock's different...

*Ten Minutes Later*

This is downright...silly! I'm calling him. I picked up my phone off of my bedside table and rang him from speed dial.

_Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring._

"Hello?"

"Chad, are you okay?"

"Hello...?"

"Chad, it's me, Sonny!"

"Oh, that's right, I'm not here right now but if you leave a mess-" I hung up.

*FACEPALM*

It's his voicemail. _How could I fall for that AGAIN? I'm so stupid._

Grabbing my keys and shoving my phone in my back pocket, I left my apartment, heading towards my car as the rain poured out of the heavens above.

As I briskly walked across the car park with my head down, my body collided with someone who caught me by my waist, before I fell over, "careful, Sonshine. Shouldn't you be watching where you walk?"

I looked up, my sight locking onto those blue eyes of a certain boyfriend of mine, "Chad!" I threw my arms around his neck, burying my head in his shoulder.

He chuckled softly, kissed the top of my head and caressed my hair, "I missed you too," I felt his smile on the top of my head, "let's go inside, before you catch a cold," see, overprotective.

I nodded and allowed him to carry me bridal style into my apartment, "Happy anniversary, Chad," I smiled.

He smiled back, "Happy Anniversary, Sonny," he leaned down, pressing his lips against mine.

**A/N: So, uhmm, the voicemail thing is my friend's voicemail :') Review? **

**Demi xx**


End file.
